Here For You
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: Stan and Wendy are at Stark's Pond one night, telling each other about their problems, being there for each other and enjoying each other's company. One shot. Stendy.


**Hi and welcome to my first South Park fanfiction. :) I was trying hard to think of an original and funny story that would take only one chapter, but couldn't really think of anything worth writing that was funny. So I gave up on that and decided to write a romance story which would focus on Stan and Wendy. I prefer South Park stories with more humour than romance, but if this gets enough interest, I may write some more romance ones.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. It belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

* * *

Stan was sitting alone on the edge of Stark's Pond. He was looking up at the full moon, which shone brightly over South Park up in the starry sky. Stan was feeling sad and lonely. It had been another normal day in South Park for him. He had been to school for most of the day, then spent the rest of it out on the streets with Kyle, Cartman and Kenny before going home in the evening. The day had not been good for him and he had come to Stark's Pond in hopes that something would happen to cheer him up.

"Stan?"

Stan's ears perked up to hear a voice calling him. He looked over his shoulder and smiled to see Wendy standing there, smiling back at him. As she walked slowly over to him, Stan pressed a hand to his chest as he felt his heart beating a lot faster than usual.

Wendy sat down on the soft snow next to Stan, smiling at him. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Stan turned away to look up at the moon with a sad smile. "It's a nice night, isn't it, Wendy?"

Wendy looked at Stan with worry. She reached out and placed her left gloved hand onto Stan's right cheek to turn his head to face her. "Are you alright, Stan?"

Stan sighed. "It's just, well, things haven't been good today. Shelly has been hitting me, Mom and Dad haven't been taking any notice of me, I failed today's test, Kyle and Cartman have been fighting again, Kenny died-"

"Kenny died?" Wendy's eyes widened in horror.

"Yeah, but that's not really anything to get upset over, is it?" Stan laughed. "Kenny always dies."

"Oh, of course he does."

Stan and Wendy shared a quiet laugh before looking each other in silence. They smiled and quickly turned away to look up at the moon.

"What are you doing out here then, Wendy?" Stan finally asked.

Wendy looked down at her feet with a sad sigh. "Mom and Dad have been fighting."

"Fighting?" Stan raised his eyebrows and turned to Wendy, looking at her with concern. "What over?"

"I don't know, Stan. I came home from school this morning to find them fighting. They wouldn't tell me anything when I asked them what was going on. A couple of times, they yelled at me too."

Stan put his arm around Wendy's shoulders. "Couldn't you tell what they were fighting about from what they yelled at each other?"

"No. All they did was call each other bad names." A tear leaked out of Wendy's left eye. Not wanting Stan to see her cry, she quickly reached up to wipe it away. She took a few deep breaths, trying to stop the tears in her eyes from leaking out. "It was horrible. I went to my room, but it didn't do any good, as I could still hear the yelling. So I came out here to be alone."

"Oh, sorry!" Stan quickly jumped to his feet. "Would you like to go away and leave you-"

"No, Stan!" Wendy cried, taking hold of the boy's right hand, taking him by surprise. Wendy, keeping hold of Stan's hand, pulled herself to her feet. She looked down sadly and a few tears leaked out of her eyes. Quickly, she wiped the tears away with her free hand. "Sorry."

"No, Wendy." Stan raised his free hand and gently wiped away the remaining tears. Wendy looked up at him as he gently stroked her cheek. Wendy smiled softly at the boy's kindness and gentleness, which was what she loved about him.

Stan smiled back. "Whenever something makes you feel sad, you tell me. Okay?"

"Okay." Wendy pulled Stan into a hug, resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, the smile never leaving her face. "Thanks, Stan."

Stan hugged Wendy back tightly. He looked down at her, smiling softly. Wendy slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the boy. She continued to smile as she raised her head to be level with his. Wendy closed her eyes again, then slowly moved her head towards the boy's. Stan, realizing what they were going to do, closed his eyes and moved his head towards Wendy's. Their lips came closer and closer and closer…

"_BLEUGH!_" Stan vomited, throwing up all over Wendy's jacket.

"_EWW!_" Wendy cried out in disgust, pulling away quickly and running away from Stark's Pond as fast as she could, leaving Stan to feel sad and alone all over again.

* * *

**I sure hope you enjoyed my first South Park fanfiction. :) Some of you probably saw what happened in the end coming. Mind you, some of you probably didn't. :P**

**I will be writing another South Park story in time; a much bigger one with humour instead of romance. However, if this gets enough interest, I will write more Stan and Wendy stories. :)**


End file.
